


Silent As A Cat

by sagaluthien



Series: Phantom [1]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is in hiding at Sanctuary and he get help from an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent As A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This is written for the Merry Viggorli exchange 2008. The wish was; genre – easy, with a happy ending, Scenario – Au, has them meeting first time, or as distant acquaintance that get to know each other better, Shagging is optional. So this is definitely Au. If you have read any of Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-hunter books you will recognize a few of my borrowed characters. For them the credit goes to Sherrilyn. Most of the characters are some form of Were-hunters (half human and half animal, with magic they can change form). At the end of the story is a glossary/explanation of some of the words and characters.
> 
>  **Explanations:** Text within "x" are ordinary speech. Text within 'x' is mindspeaking

It was one of the first times he had dared to leave Sanctuary. The Bears had warned him to be careful and if Dev hadn't been stopped by Mama he would have had a shadow. Dev needed to have the last word. "Be careful Panther, we don’t want to send the Wolf after you again."

He was happy he was alone. He had taken the way to Greenville, as there would be enough space for him to run around.

He was pleased that he wasn't confined to any room and could be in his true form, doing what he liked best – stretching and running. When it was evening he felt more comfortable, for he could blend in with his surroundings. He felt lucky to be an almost pitch black Panther. It was only when light played over the fur that you could see it was spotted.

After running around for at least half an hour he picked up a scent that he hadn't expected. It was another cat animal, but it was not a panther like himself and not one of the humans pets. It was larger and it was wild. He slowed down and moved closer to the ground where the scent was strongest.

He had the wind in his favour which meant that the other cat was not aware of him. He could hide under some bushes and not give himself away. What he saw was a white Leopard, doing what he had done.

Seeing the movement he guessed that the Leopard probably was a few years older than him, though it held a graceful stance. When the clouds drifted away and let the moon beams play over the body, the black-spotted white fur glistened. If he hadn't seen the colour and that the cat had bigger paws and longer tail it could have been a panther too.

It was hard to lie still and not reveal the hiding place or that he was there. His heart started to beat faster. Partly because he was scared, for he had not had a great deal of experience with others – at least, not before he had ended up at Sanctuary.

The Leopard slowed down, sniffed around and then seemed to decide to head away. To not lose sight of it the panther crept out from its hiding place. He had been enchanted by the Leopard. If he didn't know better he would want to play with it.

He kept his eyes on it and didn't watch where he was walking. When a branch snapped under his paw he froze. The Leopard turned around at once. It started growling and both just stared at each other. To show that he was not a threat to the other the Panther lay down and was the first to break eye contact.

Showing submission, the Leopard come forward, sniffed around and lay beside him. The Panther tried not to shiver or send out anything to indicate that he was scared. Even if the Leopard seemed friendly there was the fear that any second he could lash out with his teeth and claws. If he were not on the mend he knew he would be able to hold his ground, but after what his relatives had done to him he was not one hundred percent.

They lay there for several minutes and if the Panther had been listening he would have heard the Leopard had gone from growling to purring. When nothing happened the Leopard moved gradually closer and then pushed slightly. He put his paw on the Panther's. What he was trying to say was that he wanted to play.

The Panther slowly took in the other cat and to his own surprise his fear changed to trust. Even if he was on his guard he allowed himself to loosen up a little so he could play with the Leopard. First they went on an exploration of the area and later the Panther dared to start chasing the Leopard.

After about an hour he was so tired that he just had to lie down. The Leopard came forward and rubbed himself against the Panther and finished with giving him a few licks to his neck. The Panther had very nearly rolled onto his back, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He was amazed that he dared to trust even a little, though he found the Leopard very easy to like.

He felt that he was not far away from falling asleep and that he knew he couldn't do that. He would never know if anyone came and then what would happen. He rose and started to walk away. The Leopard must have felt something as it had disappeared. He looked around to get his bearings so he could find his way back to Sanctuary.

*********

Orlando was watching Aimee carry box after box of Christmas decorations. It was not only her that was working with the decorations; most of the staff was.

"Don't sit there and stare, Panther – you could help me instead," Aimee said when she spotted him.

'And how should I be able to do that without scaring the humans?' he projected over to her.

'I forgot that you are still too weak,' she replied in the same way.

Orlando growled at her and showed his teeth.

"Aimee, do not tease the Panther," Fang's voice shouted across the room.

"He's fun to tease, especially since he was outside last week and I suspect he met someone, for he has either spent time in the bar or gone out wherever he went every night since then."

'I'm still here Bear, but I'm going because I don't want to be teased any more.' Orlando rose from the corner he been sitting in the hall and went up the stairs.

He could hear Fang berating Aimee. "I don't like that you do it; he has been through enough and this side is one I have not seen in you before." Whatever Aimee may have said was shut out by the door.

Orlando wished it was already a few hours later, for then he would have been helping making the bar ready to celebrate Christmas. When the sun still was up it took too much effort for him to remain in human form. If he could only be sure he would not be tracked down and still be allowed to be at the Sanctuary he could show Aimee he wasn't weak.

He jumped up onto the bed and started licking his paws. He decided that he could just as well sleep for an hour or two to get some more strength. He knew he could have asked Ash to heal him, but he didn't want to as he always had tried to survive on his own. For centuries he hadn't known any other way.

A scratch on the door woke Orlando up and as usual it made him jump up on all four legs. The next scratch was followed by, 'Are you awake, Panther?'

Orlando changed himself into human form and began to pull on his jeans as he replied, "I'm up and awake so you can come in, Fang."

A few seconds later Fang opened the door and entered the room. Once inside he sat down on the chair, waiting for Orlando to finish dressing.

"I have to apologise for Aimee from earlier. She is in a sensitive period," Fang started.

"You shall not apologise for her. I just find it hard to know what is teasing and what is not," Orlando replied and sat down on the bed, buttoning his shirt.

"I'm curious. You don't need to answer if you don't want to, but is there any truth behind what she said – that you met someone?"

If it had been anyone else that had asked Orlando wouldn't have said anything, but since the day Fang had rescued him from certain death he had come to see the Wolf as a friend and Fang was the only one Orlando had. "When I was out that night in Greenville I met a Leopard."

"What colour was it? Was it a Were?" Fang asked before Orlando could say anything else.

"White with black spots, big paws and a long tail. Why do you ask? I think it was a Were, but I never asked. Actually we never spoke to each other, at any level."

It took a while before Fang said anything. "I only know of one white Leopard, a snow Leopard, and they say he's the last one of them. Was there anyone else?" Orlando could see wrinkles around Fang's eyes.

"No, it was alone. Do you think it could be the guy you know?" Orlando did want to know who the Leopard was, as he had not been able to forget it and been looking for it ever since that night.

"I have no idea. I probably have to ask Mama to see if she called Wren to keep an eye on you."

"I hope not as I said to her and the others that I didn't need looking out for. She knows how I feel about it." Orlando could not hide his feelings.

If Fang hadn't learned to know Orlando he would have run from the room, but he didn't move. Orlando had gotten up from his bed and walked back and forth.

"This Wren, how well do you know him? Do you think it could be him?"

"Not that well. Not like a family member. He never was one for words and kept to himself. It changed a little when he met his wife."

"Then it has to be someone else. This Leopard didn't act like he was mated." Orlando stopped in front of Fang and looked down at him. "Do you think there is any possibility to find out who it is?"

"I can try and investigate to see if I can learn anything. Do you dare to come down? I'll tell Aimee be nice."

Orlando ran a hand through his hair and then looked at his watch. It was still too early to go to the park so he could see what he could find in the form of sustenance. Instead of answering he nodded and went to the door and opened it.

The Sanctuary had turned into a place of real Christmas celebration. Glittering garlands, ornaments, globes, Santa's and everything that could be thought of were everywhere. Even though it was early a lot of people were already there, showing how popular the bar was for everyone. Orlando stepped into the kitchen, lured by the smell of food, and he realised how hungry he was. One of the chefs saw Orlando look longingly at the roast on the stove. He took a new piece of meat and put that on.

"It's raw you want it, isn't it?" the chef asked Orlando.

"That's right, but there is no need for you to do that."

"Mama said that you probably would be hungry when you came down, so it is no problem. At this time we know that a lot of you eat like bears," the chef replied as he continued to prepare the food.

Orlando just smiled, wondering if the chef knew who he actually worked for. It was only a few minutes later when he was given a plate filled to the brim and Orlando could have eaten several like it. He sat down in a corner of the bar, trying to eat tidily.

Later on, Aimee came and apologised to Orlando for her behaviour earlier. Then her brother Dev came and asked if he wanted to play a game of pool, to which Orlando said yes. Finishing his meal that for the moment would keep the hunger at bay, he joined Dev at one of the pool tables.

"I heard that Fang asked Mama if there were any relatives of Wren's and that you met a guy. Is that true?" Dev asked as he set up their game.

"Grr, can't you hold anything secret?" Orlando moved closer to Dev, not wanting others to hear any other questions that might want to ask him. "I did meet a Leopard some time ago, but haven't seen him since."

"Wren never said he had any relatives. I think he said that he was the last of his family, on his mother's side," Dev continued.

"Fang said that as well, but I'm certain I met him. Who is this Wren? Everyone here seems to know him."

"Wren Tigarian used to work here until he met Maggie, but he actually is the owner of Tigarian Technologies." Dev stood at the end and made ready to break the balls. "Maybe you would like him; you have a few things in common."

The balls were scattered wide across the table and Dev continued with the low numbers, but after two strokes he had to let Orlando take over. They had played for fifteen minutes when Fang joined them. Orlando looked questioningly at him and got a shake of the head for an answer. The first game went to Dev. When Fang wanted to play as well Orlando gave him his cue and then waited for the next game.

He paid only part attention to the guys' game; the rest of the time he looked around. Some would say it was a nervous habit, while others would accept it as something you did at a place like Sanctuary. Apart from the workers, it would be a few hours yet before more Were-hunters or any Dark-hunters would turn up, but it was one man that caught Orlando's eyes.

The man was dressed in a beige suit and looked misplaced. He had sat down at the bar and was drinking beer. Even if Orlando continued to look at the others he came back to the man. The man's ash-blond hair was cut short. From the distance Orlando found it hard to see whether he was old or not, but there was something interesting about him.

"Orlando!" Dev's voice made him to turn and look at his friends. "It's your turn against Fang."

Orlando stretched out his hand for the cue and after Fang had racked the balls for the new game he broke them. This time Orlando had better luck and won over the Wolf.

"Damn, you're getting better," Fang said when he lost.

Dev stood laughing. "Not that good."

"Shut up!" both of the losing guys said to the cocky Bear.

They didn't stay much longer as Serre came and said that Dev had to get to the door and do his work. Orlando declined to continue to play more. He wanted to see if he could talk with the man he had spotted. Moving towards the bar he noticed the man had left. Orlando felt disappointed to have missed him and looked down at the floor. He weaved his way through the tables and people.

When he had almost reached the door into the kitchen someone crashed into him. As Orlando wasn't paying attention he lost his balance and his damaged leg gave away. He let out a low growl as the pain shot through him.

The man that had knocked into him tried to help him, but hearing the growl he let go of Orlando, and instead began asking if he could help.

Orlando looked up to tell the man off, but the words got caught in his throat. He was met by concerned green eyes that Orlando was beginning to realise were belonging to the man he thought had left.

"Sorry man. Do you need help getting up?" the man asked again.

Orlando blinked, trying to separate the man's smell from the others. When it didn't work he shook his head to try and clear his sense of smell. He sat badly on the floor, so he held out his hand to accept the help the man offered. As soon as he got up he could feel that the pain wasn't going away and, looking down, saw the reason why.

"Oh man, that looks bad. Let me see if they can call an ambulance here so a doctor can fix it," the man exclaimed when he too saw that Orlando's knee had popped out.

Between clenched teeth Orlando said, "No need to call; just tell them to get Carson."

Before the man let go he drew out a chair, but gave Orlando the choice to either to remain standing or to sit down. Orlando fought the pain with all that he had because he knew if he let it take over he would immediately change into his animal form. He chose to stand. He tried mentally to send out he needed help.

His cry for help made the Were-hunters around him react. Fang and Aimee were with him in seconds and a minute later Dev was in his line of sight. The guys lifted him and Aimee tried to hold his leg so it wouldn't hurt him further. They slowly made their way towards the kitchen and then the door to the next house where the examination room was. For those that saw the whole thing they muttered that they took him the back way to get to a doctor.

Orlando knew that if they didn't arrive to the room soon he would change and then the guys would drop him. 'You need to hurry or you lose me.'

'Just a few more meters and we will have you on a table, hold out for that,' Orlando heard Fang tell him.

The moment Orlando felt himself being lowered onto the examination table he changed into his Panther form.

"Shit that must have hurt," Dev said, seeing how the leg looked.

Carson, who treated the habitants of Sanctuary and many others of their kind took a look and ordered the guys to keep Orlando still. He went to the cabinet and took out a tranquilizer, having learned from previous experience that the cats had a habit of lashing out with their sharp claws when they were in pain.

He injected Orlando, and waited for the sedative to take effect. When he saw that Orlando was tranquilized, Carson asked Dev to hold Orlando's back while he took a good hold of the right hind-leg. Giving it a vigorous pull, they heard the pop as the bone snapped back into place.

"If his knee gives way too many times won't he eventually need an operation for it?" Fang asked as soon as they had let the Panther go.

"You are right. The reason why I haven't done it is because Orlando needed to heal from previously. Not to mention that when I asked he didn't want to. He probably will be quite pissed when he wakes up later as he will be tender but not in as much pain."

"Do you want us to help you to lay him down in a more comfortable place?" Fang asked, showing concern for his friend.

Carson looked around, nodded and pointed towards the little room beside his office. When Orlando woke up he would not fall and hurt himself again. The guys just managed to get him there with the help of Carson.

"Damn cats – why do they have to be so heavy," Dev grumbled after they had put Orlando down.

"Excuse me, but aren't you heavy when you are a Bear?" Fang countered.

Dev didn't reply, instead just walking away.

*********

Orlando felt that he wasn't waking up from a normal sleep and a moment later he remembered that the knee on his bad leg had given way. It had already happened a few times before and every time it hurt like hell. Now there was a duller pain than from the tearing he had experienced earlier. He moved a little to feel how his limbs were doing.

"Oh, you are awake now. I would like to talk to you in an hour or so and when you can change yourself to human." Carson's voice was saying.

Orlando tried to get up, but felt that the sedative still made him weak. He growled. Orlando disliked it when anyone sedated him, but he knew that this time it had been in his best interests and tried to keep his temper. When he was at Sanctuary and with Carson there he knew that he could relax and sleep a little more without being on his guard.

Next time he awoke he felt better. After stretching and testing his legs he felt he could stand and move, even though he could feel that the pain in his right hind-leg was still there. Orlando was not going to try and walk too soon, afraid to make it worse again. He knew that he had to be careful and also build up his muscles to save it from giving way all the time.

When Carson returned Orlando had switched himself back to his human form and took the sheet he been lying on and wrapped it around his body. He wished that he had been more stable so he could have put on some clothes, but his magic was still too unsteady.

"How does your leg feel?" Carson asked when he heard Orlando limping out from the room in which he had been resting.

"Not very good, but I'll live." Orlando sat down on a chair with his leg straight.

"You know that the best thing is for me to operate on your leg as your knee-joint is stretched beyond the normal. And I also suspect that your cruciate ligament has been damaged as well." Carson turned to face his patient.

"Can you guarantee that it would be fine and I never get trouble with it again?" Orlando had put his hand over his knee.

"I can say your knee will be a lot better, but I cannot say it will hold the rest of your life. You are active and have many, many years left and if you overuse it, it can happen again as it will be weaker than a totally healthy one," Carson tried to explain.

"So if you do it I will be better for a few years and then probably have problems with it again." Orlando summed what Carson had just told him. "You know that Acheron offered to fix me up and what I felt from him was that he was telling me the truth and my knee would be healthy again."

"Yes, if Ash did it, his would be constant until you got your leg torn again. What I can do isn't that at all," Carson confirmed.

"Then I think I would rather wait until Ash can help me with it. I am not that unaccustomed with pain or injuries."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'm here and you only have to say it's time." Carson went to a corner and brought forth a pair of crutches. "Use these for the next few days to relieve the pressure on your knee, so sleep during the day and walk as little as possible as a Panther."

Orlando took them and said thank you. He slowly made his way out of the examination room and went to the kitchen.

Though it was nearly morning and there were few people about, Orlando knew he would still be able to get something to eat. What he eaten earlier had not been enough. Every time he had been hurt and then healing he needed a lot more food. He snatched a little here and there and was delighted when he found some raw beef, and ate it as it was. The blood ran down his chin when he took a bite and he let his tongue out to lick every drop.

"Orlando!" He jumped at Mama's voice. "What have I told you – no eating raw meat in the kitchen!"

"I'm sorry Mama. I was not thinking." Orlando put the beef down on the plate.

"You're lucky that no one else saw you. Shall I send someone up with a plate for you?"

"Yes, please. Carson told me I should avoid putting pressure on my leg for a few days, so using the crutches and carrying a plate at the same time would be difficult."

Orlando had thought to maybe get out to the pub, but as it was close to morning and Mama had offered to send up some food he opted to head to his room. There he would be able to eat without having to think about his manners.

After eating and finally laying down on the bed licking his paws and whiskers he went back to thinking of the man he had seen and then bumped into. He could feel that there was something special about him. It had been a long time since he had met anyone that had awoken any affectionate feelings in him, apart from the Leopard. Then he was also slightly surprised to feel it towards males. So far he hadn't felt drawn in any way to a male this way. The closest would have been his brother Sean, the only one in his whole family he missed and actually liked.

He wished that the next few days would go quickly as he wanted to get out and see if he could meet the Leopard and also investigate who the man was. He hoped that his accident hadn't scared him away.

********

Orlando slept all day and well into the night. Waking up he slowly stretched each muscle and tried to feel if his leg was better. Lying down he could not feel if it was or not. He would probably learn when he got up.

He was just about to jump down when he remembered what Carson had told him – not to walk in his animal form. He switched over to his human form and tested his leg, bending it to feel if his knee was better. He still had some pain, but he could feel it was already healing.

Down at the bar he suddenly had his arms filled with a blond girl. Orlando managed to stand as Aimee kissed him on his check. He looked around worriedly to see if her father or brothers would do anything.

"Orlando, how are you? Is your leg better?"

"Please, Aimee I'm fine and it would be better if you let me go so I do not get hurt by your family." Orlando would have tried to get her arms off him if he could let go of the crutches, but he didn't dare as he needed them to help support his damaged leg.

She let him go. "You should not scare us so."

"It was not fully my fault. There was a man that I bumped into and somehow my leg just gave way."

"Let me know who it was and I will make sure that he pays."

"No Aimee, don't do that. It probably could have happened at any time. Carson says I'm lucky to have it as whole as it is. It will be good after a few days' rest."

"Okay, though if you change your mind…"

"I know where you are." Orlando finished the sentence.

Aimee nodded and went back to whatever she had been doing. Orlando continued to one of the chairs at the bar. As the bartender came up he ordered a special drink. He wasn't that keen on drinking it, but at least it looked better to have something in his hand than nothing at all.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Fang's voice came from the right.

Orlando looked up at his friend. "If I wasn't I would not be here. Have you got some time?"

"Why?" Fang looked around before he continued, "You never ask for anything, so how come you are so interested in learning things now?"

"If I had been well and knew the area I would have done it myself, though I think as a newcomer many would not trust me. I'm also curious if you have learned anything more about the Leopard. Have you?"

Fang sat down beside Orlando leaned in like he was telling some secret, but mentally said, 'I think you don't want to talk about it here. Would you be able to take a ride?'

'As long I can walk as little as possible on the leg it's fine.'

'Then let's go.' Fang switched back to normal speech. "Isn't it hot and loud in here tonight? How about we get out of this place for a while?"

"That sounds good."

The guys went out to the back and Fang's Suzuki. Orlando stopped, leaning on his crutches. Fang, who had quickly dressed into his leathers, turned around to see why the Panther wasn't coming.

"Uhm, haven't you a car? I'm not sure I can sit on a bike," Orlando answered the Wolf's unasked question.

"You're good, I'm sure you can," Fang said as he helped Orlando dress in leather pants and jacket.

"Thanks, but I could have done that myself."

"I know, but you could have turned out like Fury - only half dressed."

Fang took hold of his bike and threw his leg over. He started it and waited for Orlando sit. With some doubt the Panther did. Letting the crutches fall to the ground, Orlando put his arms around his friend. When Fang was sure Orlando had a good hold he let go of the clutch and stepped on the gas.

He drove through the streets, south from the bar and towards more open spaces. Fang could feel that for every meter that lay further behind them Orlando slowly relaxed, only holding on as much as he was needed so he wouldn't fall off. Fang decided to give more gas, and they flew down the streets. It was a great feeling to be out and free.

When Fang thought they had reached a good place where they would be alone and no one would be able to eavesdrop he stopped, though he didn't make a move to step off the bike. Looking around he tried to find a place where they could sit. Spotting one further in the park, he drove to it. With no crutches Orlando had to try to stand on his healthy leg until Fang could support him to the table and bench.

After making sure Orlando was seated Fang asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Orlando was nervous as one of the things was about Aimee, so he started to chew on his nails. "It's two things. First I want to know everything you might have learned about the Leopard."

When Orlando didn't say anything more, Fang answered, "I did ask Mama if she knew anything, but she isn't very fond of Wren or his species. She did try to get him killed, you know. She did say that he could be the last Were-leopard even if he is a hybrid."

"A hybrid? Does anyone else know more?" Orlando looked confused and disappointed.

"He is half Snow Leopard and half Tiger. His father did kill his mother after she tried to kill them. If there is anyone who would know anything else it would either be his father, Ash or Savitar."

"So you really didn't learn anything?" Orlando asked, just to make sure.

"No. Either we have to speak to Wren or you have to try and meet the Leopard itself."

Orlando fidgeted a little nervously, and thought that perhaps the best option would be to see Wren. He knew that getting things out of Ash could be almost impossible. Savitar he had only heard about and the stories about him was that he was even more secretive than Ash. Then he changed to a new subject. "Do you remember the man that… tried to support me when my knee gave way?"

"The suit chap?" Fang looked straight at Orlando.

"Yeah. Have you seen him before? Have you any feelings about him?"

"Why change the subject? I don't think I've seen him before. Wouldn't he be a little old for you?" Fang seemed to study Orlando.

"You know about the age… I'm just curious. I did try to pick up some sort of scent from him but couldn't and thought that was weird."

"You can always ask Dev if the man had been to Sanctuary before. He might have learned something yesterday that we didn't. What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

Orlando paused for a moment "I don't know if I should bring it up, but I think I really have to…" Orlando bit nervously on his nails. "Have you any hold over Aimee?"

"What?" Fang jumped up, showing his teeth.

Orlando held up his hands. "Easy Wolf. You did say she is in a sensitive period and as she jumped me today, she kissed me. I'm wondering if she might have gone into… heat?"

Fang moved away and began walking back and forth. Orlando could sense that the Wolf wanted to change into his animal form and from there it wouldn't take long for him to lash out. There came some muffled growling.

Several minutes later, Fang had calmed down and came back. "I suspected something like this would happen. I mean that I thought she had starting going into heat, but was afraid to say anything."

"It is not my place, but I hope if you do anything that you use protection." Orlando could have said more, but was sure Fang would know what he was thinking of.

"We do. I think I would not live long if she got pregnant. I have seen how hybrids can be treated and I'm already living dangerously. Mama has thrown me out once before and I think she wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

"If she would got pregnant she would…" Orlando began.

"Have to stay as a bear, which would give our deeper relationship away," Fang finished the sentence.

"Oh Wolf, you haven't had it easy."

"No, it hasn't been. We actually are surprised that we haven't been mated," Fang added.

They started to talk about their respective problems and what they might want to have. Even if they were of different races both had dealt with things and learning about them meant they had become friends. For Orlando it was a nice respite to both be at Sanctuary and for once to have someone that he could believe would not betray him.

*******

It had been weeks since Orlando had seen either man or Leopard and he had started to think that both somehow had been travellers passing through. He felt sad to have not learned who either were.

The night Fang and he had taken the ride and had their talk they had gone to Wren and his family. It was true that Wren was the last on his mother's side, but there were a lot of Arcadian Snow Leopards he had no clue about. He hadn't recognized the description of the Leopard that Orlando had given him. But Orlando thought that it could very well be one of those he had met and at first the Panther felt hesitant as to whether he wanted to learn more. Often he had heard and learned that Arcadians were more scheming than the Katagaria, but it also made Orlando curious as to how he could feel any attraction to one.

Since that night Orlando often thought back to the animal and guy. When both seemed to have disappeared he felt very disappointed, like he had missed something before it even had started. Though he wasn't really surprised, as it was rare that things went the way he wanted. One thing he was happier about was that his leg had improved considerably and he tried to work his muscles so it wouldn't give way as easily. As each day went past Orlando also felt that he was getting stronger and his magic was working more like it should. Fang spent a lot of time with him when neither of them were working. Orlando suspected the Wolf did that so things would not get any worse with Aimee, even if according to her they spent too little time together.

That it was Christmas didn't help Orlando's mood. All the Peiltiers seemed to find it easy to get into the Christmas spirit, and as a lone Panther Orlando was reminded all too well of how much a family time it was. For him he had to go back to the time he had been a little cub for him to have had anything resembling a family. But even then there had been tension so any festive occasion hadn't always been joyful.

On Christmas Day Sanctuary was closed. Orlando took part in the celebrations and he tried to show that he was grateful to be there despite what he actually felt. Over the years he had come to learn that it didn't matter if it was a festival, he would not be treated any better or feel solidarity with anyone. There was every chance that someone would try to fight him, irrespective of what day it was.

The evening began with a table groaning with food, which all of the Were-hunters living at Sanctuary shared. It was a great atmosphere. Christmas songs were being played and some of the Were's sang along.

Orlando was with them, but at the same time felt that he was watching them interact from afar.

One part of him wished he could have his own family with whom he could celebrate with, but he knew that would probably never happen. Not with his parents or siblings. For a moment his thoughts went to Sean and wondered what he was doing now. They were only half brothers and Sean was several years older. They had different mothers and Sean's had died long ago. When everything had started Sean had been the one that tried to help him, but even Sean was scared as to what the others were doing and they might have been as hard on him as well. Now it had been months since Orlando had seen him. If they had been in the same time period he probably would have called, but when Orlando had left he had jumped forward in time. Going back wasn't something Orlando wanted to do.

Justin, the other Panther resident at Sanctuary came forward to where Orlando was sitting. They hadn't spoken much even if they were of the same breed, though they came from different patria.

"Hard isn't it?" he said. "Seeing a family interact while you stand alone."

Orlando wanted to put him off by saying _what do you know_ , but didn't as he knew that Justin hadn't had it easy either.

"Yeah. It makes you wish things had turned out differently. Though we should probably be happy we are alive," Orlando said instead.

"Do you think they would try again, that they will find you?"

"Their hate goes too deep so they will not stop. Hopefully it will be a long time before they succeed. Maybe my half brother is trying to stall them, as long as they do not turn on him."

"It's shit, but you have to do what you have to do." With those words Justin walked away.

Orlando considered whether he should go back to his room, but he would feel as much alone there as where he was now. The music changed in the jukebox and Orlando had to smile when Lynyard Skynyrd's _Sweet Home Alabama_ could be heard. Tonight no one would need to be warned that Acheron had arrived. Looking at the dancing people and those that were still sitting tables told him that actually Ash had arrived with a few others. Four people had gone to Fang and Aimee. The woman among them seemed to get the most attention, as she holding a little boy by the hand and she was visibly pregnant.

 _More happy people_ , Orlando thought, sighing. Ash had gone to talk to the Peltiers. Orlando decided that, instead of going up, he should get himself another special drink. He headed behind the bar. Looking for the right one, he was interrupted when someone spoke to him.

"Excuse me. Is there possible to get a clean glass and something to drink?"

Orlando had to turn around to face the person. Involuntarily he purred. He knew that he should say something, but for a moment he didn't know what. In front of him stood the man he had a look at a few weeks earlier. This time the man was wearing more casual clothes. No suit, but a green shirt with a red pocket handkerchief. He had rolled up the sleeves, showing that he wore a Casio watch. He let his eyes travel up to the man's face and was met by those green eyes. This time they weren't coloured by the concern they had held last time. Orlando wasn't sure what they showed, but he would certainly say it was joyful.

"Do you have a glass or are you just going to stand there?" the man asked.

"Sorry, of course I can fix you a drink. Is there anything special you want?" Orlando finally found his voice.

"Probably something that suits us Were's."

Orlando saw that the man didn't joke, and he was surprised. He hadn't realised that the man was a Were-hunter, but then Orlando remembered from last time that he had tried to pick up the scent of the man and hadn't got one. That should have told him that the man could not have been a human. He wrinkled his nose to see if he could ascertain what sort of Were the man could be, but the man was good at masking his scent and Orlando still couldn't get one. Very slowly he took a new glass and turned his back to the man so he could fill it. When it was ready he turned back to give it to the man.

"Thank you." The man smiled.

"There you are Panther," Ash's voice came from behind the man. "I see that you have met Viggo."

Orlando turned his gaze towards Ash. As usual, the Dark-hunter was wearing his goth clothes, while his hair was black with a red streak.

"Hello Ash. What brings you here?" Orlando asked.

"You, actually. Bring your glass and we will head to your room as the others don't need to know what we are going to discuss."

With a slight shrug Orlando took his glass and did as Ash said. When he opened the door to the residence he looked back and saw that not only Ash was following him, but Viggo was as well. He stopped, not sure if he should let him in, for Peltiers were cautious.

"It's alright. Viggo is with me and he's here as a favour," Ash clarified, sensing Orlando's unasked question.

Reassured by Ash's comment, Orlando continued. Coming to the stairs he hesitated. He hated the stairs as he knew it took time for him to go up because of his leg. Every time he had to climb the stairs pain went through his knee.

With the stranger there he didn't want to show his pain, so he starting walking up the stairs. He was happy that he was the one in the lead so they could not see his strained expression.

When they were inside his room Ash went straight to the point. "First, I really want to introduce Viggo Mortensen to you. I've called him in for a favour that would help you."

Orlando looked between the men and stopped at Ash. "Help me with what?"

"To take a message from you to Sean. And also to learn what plans your family has for you."

"But haven't you said that you should not try to change things?"

"I'm acquainted with the law, but sometimes sadly you have to step in when things look as if they are about to go totally wrong." Ash paused, and then continued, "Especially when things change from what they are supposed to be."

"I know that I can't go there and I don't want to. It was bad enough what I was exposed to, and if I hadn't managed to do the time jump I would have been dead by now. All I can hope for is that it does not make things worse." Orlando sat down on his bed, not believing he could stand much longer. "Though I have to ask: How would… Viggo be able to make it without putting himself into any danger, as I would not want him to be hurt. No one should have to do that, especially not one that isn't from the same patria."

"Viggo has a few advantages," Ash began, but Viggo interrupted him.

"I'm not a panther, and Ash believes they would not be as suspicious of me and won't guess the real reason when I turn up. That I have no scent that anyone can sense makes it easier for me to get close."

"That was why I didn't get anything from you earlier…" Orlando mumbled.

"Not even the best tracker is able to get even the tiniest scent of me," Viggo said.

"Not even when you are in your…" Orlando started, but could not say which animal he was.

"…in my animal form. Not if I don't want to and it isn't all that often I change into my snow Leopard form," Viggo ended the sentence.

Orlando looked at the man, studying him. It was had hard for Orlando to see him in animal form, but then something fell into place. Viggo just told him he was a snow Leopard. When Orlando had been in the park and met the Leopard it must have been him. The one that inspired safety rather than retreat.

"How long have you been here? Have we met before?" Orlando asked him.

"Yes we have. When Acheron asked me to do this I wanted to see you first before we actually met."

"It *was* you in the park! I tried to learn about you and Fang even introduced me to Wren so I could try and find out if he knew of you."

"Wren does not know," Ash broke in.

"Yeah, we learned that. How come it is said that Wren was the last one?"

"Wren is the last one on the Katagaria line. There are a few patrias of the Arcadian, which Viggo comes from," Ash answered.

"How is your knee? It didn't look good when your friends came and helped you," Viggo asked, to also confirm it was him that night.

"It isn't good at all. Carson wants to operate on it, but he can't promise it will hold for an eternity. Did you hear my mind speaking?"

"Yes, but as I didn't want to reveal myself I tried not to act in any way that might have given me away, so I kept silent. How is it that your leg is so frail?" Viggo looked worried.

"That is a story Orlando can tell you later. Viggo, if you leave us for a moment I need to talk to Orlando alone," Ash said before either could continue to talk.

Viggo nodded, turned around and went out.

"I often do not ask things twice, but do you want me to fix your leg? You might need a healthy one." Ash asked Orlando when they heard the door close.

"I would, as I really have learnt and felt what a weakness it is for me. If it hadn't been damaged so many times I may have been able to escape much easier when I was back in England."

Ash came to him and put his hands on Orlando's leg. Orlando was ready to scream and breathe through the pain he was sure he would feel, but all he felt was the warmth that radiated from Ash's hands. After a minute when Ash asked him to bend and test it, Orlando was surprised that he had no pain in it.

"Change into a Panther and test it that way too."

Orlando did as Ash asked him to. At first it felt right, but when he tried to take the jump from the floor up onto the bed Orlando felt the hind-leg not cooperate and he landed on the edge.

"I'm sorry Orlando. Wait and I will try again."

Orlando stayed calm, knowing that Ash didn't want to hurt him. He felt Ash stroking his leg before the hands stopped on the knee. Again he could feel the warmth radiating through his leg.

After Ash was finished he asked Orlando to try again. This time everything was okay and there was no instability when Orlando stood or jumped. He changed back to human.

"Thank you. It feels very good now – better than it has been in a long time." Orlando started to dress as he didn't like his nudity.

"It should be as I've restored it. Having done that, I hope you are not angry with me bringing Viggo and I hope that you will trust him."

"I'm not angry, only very surprised that anyone wants to help me. Sean tried but when they turned on him he had to stop, otherwise he would have lost his own family. I got burnt too many times to trust anyone else other than myself…" The words got stuck in Orlando's throat.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know your story and that’s why I helped you. You are more than worth it. Sadly I know how it feels to be treated badly." Ash become silent and he seemed to listen to something. "I haven't informed Viggo that much about you, so take this day to speak with him and then we can hope things are resolved before the New Year."

Orlando looked at Ash. The guy didn't look any older than twenty and if he hadn't met him a few times and learnt that the Dark-hunter was much older than himself Orlando probably would not have believed anything Ash would have said. As it was, Orlando was far from ready to accept that what Ash said was true. The times Orlando thought things would work out well, they never did.

"You are still suspicious." Ash said. "I need to leave…"

The next moment Orlando was alone in his room. He wasn't sure what he had been doing, what he had gone up there to do. A vague memory lingered that he been talking with Acheron and someone else that he should trust. Orlando had a feeling he didn't want to be alone, so he buttoned his shirt he must have opened. He shook his head and went to the door. Reaching the stairs he did the tweaking he had come to do every time he walked up or down, but as all would be celebrating Christmas he had to go down.

Only after a few steps he looked down on his right leg. He did not feel any pain and it actually bent without any problem. Ash obviously had fixed it for him, but how Orlando didn't know. He wanted to test it a little more so he ran down the rest of the stairs and was very happy when nothing happened. The next time he met Ash Orlando would have to thank him, for he knew that he owed the Dark-hunter.

Orlando burst through the door to the pub, deciding that he wanted to get out and try to have some fun.

"Oh wow, look at you!" Aimee's voice made him to stop. "What brought about this change of mood, Panther?"

Surprising her Orlando embraced and twirled her around. Aimee giggled and when she was put back down he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Next moment he had several of her brothers surrounding them.

"You don't think you could try to get away with snatching our Bearswan, do you?" Dev's deep voice warned him.

"Calm down! It's Christmas and can't I for once show some happiness?" Orlando turned to him with his hands open.

Dev looked him up and down. "Okay…" he drawled out, "as long as you don’t do it with me." Dev managed to smile, but he kept a lethal gaze in his eyes.

With Orlando's reply the others backed away and Orlando could relax some. Before Dev walked away he leaned in and said, "Lucky for you that we are at Sanctuary and that the Wolf didn't see you."

Orlando looked around and could see that Fang was occupied with the little child that had come earlier. The next person he saw was the man he had talked to and he felt drawn towards him, so he went to him.

"Finished talking with Ash?" the man asked.

"Uhm, yes. It's Viggo isn't it?"

The man smiled so his dimples showed clearly and there was a gleam in his eyes. "That's right Panther. So Ash did his little magic on you. You do remember what I'm here for, don't you?"

Orlando blinked. "Yeah, he said I should try and trust you, but I'm…" Orlando looked at the others for a moment. "He also said that you would help me with the problem I have had with my family for centuries."

Even Viggo looked around. "I would like to hear more about it, but I would guess this isn't the right place to talk."

"It is certainly not the right place; you never know who is listening. No one here knows my full story and I want it to stay that way." Orlando had placed himself as close as he could to Viggo so that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"I understand. Like you, I prefer discretion." Viggo agreed with the Panther.

"Good, though there are a few things I want to know from you before we go anywhere."

"That's alright, I promise to answer as truthfully I can."

Orlando took a deep breath, not knowing what reaction or answers he would get. He really didn't know if he dared to trust Viggo, even if Ash had indicated that he should.

"Tell me the truth why you really agreed to do this… for a Katagaria and for someone that isn't even your race?" If Orlando had found it hard to believe in his own race, how would it be from an Arcadian? His encounters with Arcadians had not been the best either.

"I believe that everyone is valuable and should not be killed in cold blood because they are Arcadian or Katagaria. I want to see everyone live side by side, though those that take innocence lives should not be able to continue to live. I have tried to follow this, especially after the way myself was treated."

Viggo turned and, when Orlando looked as to why, they were met by the sight of a little boy running towards them. He stopped in front of Viggo, not saying anything.

"Please Trace, you should not bother them," said the man who followed the child.

The child turned and started tugging on the man's trousers. The man looked a lot like Fang, but had longer hair and gave out a much more fearsome aura. He picked up the boy, who whispered something in his ear.

"Trace wants you to come and join us when it's time to open the Christmas presents. He likes to have a lot of people around him, even though he's shy at times." The man stretched out the hand that didn't hold Trace. "I'm Vane Kattalakis, Fang's brother and this little guy's father." After the greeting he stroked the hair from the boy's face.

"Who can say no to a little guy," Viggo said and was rewarded with a little smile from Trace. "I think we can continue to talk later; we are safe for now."

Orlando nodded in agreement; he didn't want to be the one to dampen things. Together they walked to where everyone else was. If Orlando wasn't mistaken it looked like more people had joined. Trace wriggled in his father's arms and was put down on the floor. This time he rushed to Fang and his mother, though he didn't stay long as he spotted another little boy.

Later when the children had gotten their presents and everything seemed to calm down Viggo and Orlando withdrew to Orlando’s room.

The good spirit surrounding them made Orlando manage to ask Viggo a few more personal questions. He knew that he did it for two reasons: one because he felt a different attraction towards the Leopard than he usually did; the other reason was that he could prolong having to talk about himself. He was so used to not doing so that he didn’t know how it would go.

“Have you met your mate?” Orlando began.

“I think that would be hard. Mostly it seems like the mating thing is between a female and a male. I have yet to meet a female that stirs anything in me.” There was no hesitation in Viggo’s answer.

“So you don’t miss having any children?”

“No. What I have seen and lived through it would need to change quite drastically if I was going to search for a female mate and bring children to the world.” He stopped and Orlando could see him thinking and weighing his words. “Maybe, maybe if there were only two of us left I would think about it. I would hate for our race to die out.”

Orlando nodded, feeling the same way. He moved back on his bed so that he was leaning against the wall. At the same time he drew his legs up and put his arms around them.

“What about you Orlando? Have you met anyone or been searching for a mate?” Viggo asked.

The moment came for Orlando to tell his history to Viggo as Ash had told him to do. He knew the question sounded harmless, but it was a loaded one, nevertheless. He put his head on his knees, trying to hide the fact that he had started to breathe a little quicker. Often he tried to not think about it and was happy as long he didn't need to be more than fully alert for anything to happen. Orlando didn't know when it would start again. At the same time he wanted so much for it all to be over, and if Ash was correct Viggo really needed to hear his story. He understood the importance in having all the facts, knowing then you would make fewer mistakes later on.

He lifted his head and dried the few tears that already started down his cheeks. "With being hunted and on the run for so long finding a mate hadn't really crossed my mind all that much. My instinct has been to survive. I wouldn't want to draw someone else in. When there has been a breather the thought might have been there, but those moments have been brief."

Orlando's tears, by then, had stopped completely. "Some can't imagine how hard and exhausting the life really can be. It has been going on for so many years that I have lost count, and I do wish it would end sometimes with me still living."

"I have learned how it can be and I'm mostly hired or asked to negotiate between parties. To do so you have to talk to me; tell me everything." Viggo sat on the chair, waiting.

Nodding, Orlando silently said okay.

Several hours later he was exhausted after all the talking, answering questions from Viggo. Actually he had never talked as much as he had done this night. Viggo had left at dawn saying he would come back as soon as he had any information. He had taken a message from Orlando to his brother Sean and that was one thing Orlando had appreciated the most as Sean was the one he really missed.

The minute Orlando had been left alone he had switched to his Panther form as he then didn't need to use so much magic. There wasn't much else he could do except sleep while he was waiting.

**********

It had a been a few days and Orlando was getting more and more anxious when he continued to not hear from Viggo. The longer it went the more he started to believe that someone that shouldn't have been involved had gotten hurt or, worse still, killed.

Ash had said that it probably would be solved by the New Year and now there were only two days left. Orlando decided if he didn't hear anything the next day he had to see if he could get hold of Ash or, in the worse case scenario, go back in time and to England.

He lay on the bed, waiting for evening to come. When he felt that the sun had gone down, he turned around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow, and he reacted. The next moment he had jumped off the bed with all his claws out to put the intruder out of action. He happened to land at the wall, with his claws tearing the wallpaper into strips. Crouching down, he turned around, trying to see who had dared to come in uninvited, but he was alone.

There were some knocks on his door.

'Who's there?'

'Viggo Mortensen.'

Orlando switched to human and for once managed to be dressed. Then he opened the door.

"Hi," Viggo said. "I thought I heard some clatter; are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're back. How did it go?" Orlando stepped aside to let the Leopard in.

"Things are settled, and I have brought someone with me," Viggo said as he entered.

Orlando was about to shut the door when he noticed something was stopping him from doing so. A familiar growl reached his ears. Looking down he saw the brown red Panther he more or less thought he never would see again.

"Sean!" Orlando switched to his Black Panther and greeted his brother.

'Thank you,' Orlando projected to Viggo.

 

***The End***

 

Glossary, Directory (much taken from The Dark-hunter Companion by Sherrilyn Kenyon):  
Were-Hunters – People that are half human and half animal. They can shift with the help of Magic. There are several different animals: wolves, bears, leopards, panthers, dragons, hawks, lions and tigers. Among the Were are two different types: Arcadians and Katagaria.

Arcadians Weres – have a human heart.

Katagaria Weres – have an animal heart. They find it hard to be in human form during daytime.

Aristo – A rare bread of Arcadian with the ability to wield magic effortlessly.

Sentinels – Are chosen by the Fates, and are stronger and faster than the rest of their species.

Patria – Familial description of race. There are 12 different races.

Kattalakis, Fang – Katagaria Wolf, the true lone wolf. He was badly injured when attacked by Daimons. His litter mate Vane saved him.  
"If you keep low expectations, you'll always be happily surprised."  
Were-form: brown timber wolf

Kattalakis, Vane – Arcadian Wolf, Fang's litter brother. Their mother was Arcadian and their father Katagaria. He is both Sentinel and an Aristo.  
Were-form: solid white timber wolf

Kattalakis, Trace – the son of Vane.

Peltier, Aimee – Katagaria Were-bear, she's in love with Fang, but this is met with disapproval by her family.

Peltier, Dev – Katagaria Were-bear, Dev is the shortened name of Devereaux. Bouncer at Sanctuary and one of quadruplets.

Peltier, Mama – Her name is Nicolette, but also goes under the names of Lo and Mama bear. Is the head of the Peltier clan. She has twelve children.

Peltier, Serre – Were-bear, one of Mama's children

Portakalian, Justin – Were-Panther, ex-con

Whitethunder, Carson – Arcadian Were-Hawk, Sanctuary's doctor/veterinarian

Acheron – Known to most as Ash, it is believed he is the first Dark-hunter, but there is more to him…

 

My Characters (sort of):  
Orlando Bloom – A Katagaria Were-Panther, born in England, forced away from his patria. He managed to get to New Orleans and was almost dead when Fang found him and was then brought to Sanctuary.

Sean Bean – A Katagaria Were-Panther, is an older half brother of Orlando's.

Viggo Mortensen – An Arcadian Were-Snow Leopard, born in Scandinavia.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this story Sherrilyn had not released the book with Fang and Aimee, so I have not been true to her character.
> 
> I will post more stories where you meet my characters I set in this universe.


End file.
